


Joonmyun's Baby

by Maka_Ora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maka_Ora/pseuds/Maka_Ora
Summary: Sometimes Chanyeol hates himself. Joonmyun is always there to make him better.





	1. Joonmyun's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometimes when Chanyeol has long hair.

There are days when Chanyeol can't stand looking or even touching himself. Because he only sees flaws, only feels flaws. There are days where he can't bring himself to shower because showering means undressing and undressing means looking at himself and sometimes the sight of himself makes his stomach turn.

  
Today was one of those days. When he spends the night with his limbs spread so he doesn't feel his flaws. When he spends the night with silent tears and a turning stomach and thoughts of disgust.

  
Sam Kim's _Seattle_ echoed in his ears, filling his head.

  
_Oh, please_  
_My heart is all for you_  
_Just please take care of me_  
_I'm all for you_

  
Chanyeol still felt disgusted when EDEN's _XO_ draws him to sleep.

  
_No, I don't love you and I never did._

  
Chanyeol felt like the line was directed at himself.

* * *

When he wakes up, he still hates the sight of himself. He showered with his eyes squeezed shut and avoided touching himself.

  
He got dressed in his baggiest clothes and none of his bandmates said anything about the bags under his eyes.

  
His stomach was still churning with disgust, but Joonmyun all but shoved a slice of toast down his throat because ' _You didn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday, god damn it, and I will not let you starve to death under my watch_ '. When Chanyeol throws up the minimal breakfast ten minutes later, Joonmyun looked close to tears.

  
Joonmyun was the first to know of Chanyeol's depression, having caught the younger with a razor pressed to his thigh years ago, before EXO was even a thought. Chanyeol had broken down, crying hysterically with blood running down his legs. Joonmyun had felt sick to his stomach. Had held the taller boy close to him and let him sob into his shirt. Had pet his long hair and helped bandage the angry, red cuts. Joonmyun had watched Chanyeol closely after that, making sure he didn't spend too much time alone or eat too much or too little or made sure he got enough sleep.

  
Chanyeol tried to convince his members that he's fine, that he can't miss practice again. But Joonmyun wasn't hearing it. He led Chanyeol to his own room and stripped him down to his boxers and tucked him into bed.

  
"I'll be right back," Joonmyun said. Chanyeol's eyes filled with tears as soon as Joonmyun disappeared from his sight. He can't help the sob that tore its way out of his throat.

  
"Daddy!" Chanyeol sobbed, pulling Joonmyun's blanket tighter around himself. He wants to be held, to feel smaller than he is.

  
Chanyeol's age regression started a few months after Joonmyun started watching him. Joonmyun had just accepted it since it seemed to make the younger feel better afterwards.

  
"Hold on, baby," Joonmyun called from the kitchen. Chanyeol's bottle was still heating up, and Chanyeol hated it when his milk was cold.

  
Chanyeol sobbed louder until Joonmyun returned, holding a bottle and a blue bag.

  
"Shh, Channie, daddy's here," Joonmyun said, pulling out a pink and white panda stuffy and handing it to Chanyeol. Chanyeol gripped it tightly. "Are you hungry, baby boy?" Chanyeol sniffled, but nodded slightly. Joonmyun climbed next to his baby and got comfortable. He let Chanyeol get comfortable across his lap and pressed the rubber nipple against his pink lips.

  
Chanyeol immediately started suckling greedily, milk bubbling out of his mouth.

  
Joonmyun chuckled, "Silly baby, you're making such a mess." Joonmyun grabbed a soft wash cloth from the bag and wiped Chanyeol's face gently.

  
Joonmyun watched as Chanyeol's eyelids drooped and the bottle started emptying. "Are you tired, baby boy?" Chanyeol nodded tiredly, accidentally pushing his bottle away. He whined before Joonmyun readjusted it.

  
"You can nap after Daddy bathes you," Joonmyun said as Chanyeol finished the last few ounces of his milk.

  
"Bubbles?" Chanyeol asked, sleepily. When he's in his little subspace, Chanyeol's vocabulary is limited.

  
"Not today, baby, maybe next time," Joonmyun said, lifting Chanyeol up. Despite being so much smaller than the younger, Joonmyun carried Chanyeol with little difficulty. Chanyeol gave a halfhearted whine.

  
Joonmyun sat Chanyeol on the bathroom counter while he filled the tub with warm water.

  
"What toys do you want today, baby?" Joonmyun asked, pulling a basket of toys out from under the sink. Chanyeol grabbed his favourite mermaid doll and his musical shaped sponges.

  
Joonmyun helped the younger out of his boxers and let him sink into the water.

  
"Daddy, play," Chanyeol said, holding a microphone-shaped sponge out to the older. Joonmyun took the offered toy.

  
"What should Daddy sing for Yeollie today?" Joonmyun asked, smiling at Chanyeol.

  
"Butterfly," Chanyeol said. Joonmyun smiled and cleared his throat.

  
_Butterfly, butterfly_  
_Come fly, fly_  
_Yellow butterfly, white butterfly_  
_Come here while dancing._  
_Petals dance in the breeze too_  
_Smiling, smiling and laughing_  
_The sparrows tweet, tweet, tweet,_  
_Singing while dancing._

  
"So pretty," Chanyeol said, staring at Joonmyun with admiring eyes. "Yeollie loves Daddy."

  
"Daddy loves Yeollie, too," Joonmyun said, fondly tapping Chanyeol's nose. "Now lets get you clean and in bed." Chanyeol handed Joonmyun his guitar-shaped sponge and let the older scrub his skin clean.

  
"Do you want duckies or rainbows?" Joonmyun asked, showing Chanyeol two onesies. Chanyeol pointed to the rainbow one. Joonmyun folded the rejected onesie and put it away. "Okay, legs out." Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed and stuck his legs out. Joonmyun shimmied the soft fabric up Chanyeol's long legs. "Up." Chanyeol stood up and let Joonmyun zip the onesie.

  
"Ready for your nap, baby?" Joonmyun asked. Chanyeol nodded and yawned sleepily.

  
"Sing?" Chanyeol asked, cuddling into Joonmyun's side.

  
"What should I sing, baby boy?" Joonmyun asked, petting Chanyeol's hair.

  
"Wake Up," Chanyeol said.

  
_And you'll feel better when you wake up_  
_I swear to god, I'll make us everything and more when I get back some day_  
_This is more than just a phase, love._

  
Chanyeol drifted to sleep in Joonmyun's arms. And Joonmyun swore, still swears, that there was, is, nothing more beautiful than his baby boy.

  
Joonmyun got emotional, looking down at the younger boy in his arms. He always did when Chanyeol fell asleep, curling up to Joonmyun, trying to make himself smaller. Joonmyun always wondered what Chanyeol did to deserve sadness. What had his baby done to deserve sleepless nights, tear-covered cheeks, and cuts on his thighs. Joonmyun's chest tightened when he thought of Chanyeol's scar-covered thighs. Why would his baby do that to himself?

  
Chanyeol whimpered in his sleep, and Joonmyun kissed the taller's forehead, brushing long strands of hair back.

  
"I love you so much, Chanyeol," he murmured against Chanyeol's skin. Joonmyun let sleep take him.

* * *

"No, like this," Yixing said, showing Chanyeol the footwork again. Chanyeol's ankle slid the wrong way and he fell to the ground.

  
The tall boy sat silent for a moment as tears whelled in his eyes. Then he cried loudly. "Daddy!" Chanyeol sobbed, reaching for Joonmyun who was on the other side of the room with Jongin and Sehun. Tears streamed down the rapper's face.

  
Yixing tried to help Chanyeol off of the ground, but the younger cried louder and refused to move. "I want my daddy!" Joonmyun excused himself from the two maknaes, and picked Chanyeol up.

  
"I'll calm him down," Joonmyun said, ignoring the stares from his band mates. Joonmyun carried the taller to the showers and sat him on the bench. "Yeollie, are you okay? What hurts, baby boy?"

  
The younger sniffled and pointed to his right knee, where a bruise was already forming.

  
"Do you want Daddy to kiss it better?" Joonmyun asked. Chanyeol nodded. Joonmyun kneeled in front of the rapper and pressed a gentle kiss to the purpling skin. "Is there anything else you want, Yeollie? Do you want to shower with Daddy? Or do you want to wait and take a bath at home?"

  
"Can Yeollie take a bath with Daddy?" Chanyeol asked, still sniffling slightly.

  
"Of course, baby," Joonmyun said.

  
"With bubbles?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Anything you want, baby boy," Joonmyun said. Chanyeol gave a small smile.

  
"Can Yeollie have kissies?" Chanyeol asked. Joonmyun smiled at his baby boy, and playfully peppered his face with soft kisses. "Daddy." Chanyeol tapped his lips with a long finger.

  
"Of course, how could Daddy forget?" Joonmyun said, pecking the boys lips.

  
"Thank you, Daddy," Chanyeol said. "Yeollie feels gooder now."

  
"Can you go practice more?" Joonmyun asked. Chanyeol nodded. "Good boy, come on."

  
Joonmyun led the rapper back to the practice room. Chanyeol kissed Joonmyun's cheek before going back to Yixing.

  
"Uncle Xing, Yeollie is ready to dance," Chanyeol said, smiling widely. Yixing hesitated for a moment, then went with it.

  
"Good, can Yeollie follow Uncle?" Yixing asked. Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically.

  
"What was that?" Minseok asked as Joonmyun joined the smaller group again.

  
"I'll explain everything later," Joonmyun said, stretching his legs. "But not around Chanyeol. He'll get upset." Minseok nodded and started stretching again.

* * *

"Good night, Yeollie," Joonmyun said, tucking Chanyeol into Joonmyun's own bed.

  
"Good night, Daddy, I love you," Chanyeol said.

  
"I love you, too, baby boy," Joonmyun said, giving Chanyeol a small kiss. The younger smiled and closed his eyes.

Joonmyun quietly closed the door behind him and was met with a crowd of confused and curious faces.

  
"Explanation," Minseok said. Joonmyun sighed.

  
"I'm only explaining this once," Joonmyun said, walking to the living room. Everyone sat down and watched Joonmyun. "Ask away."

  
"Why did Chanyeol call you Daddy?" Baekhyun asked immediately. "Are you two fucking? Does he have a daddy kink? Do _you_ have a daddy kink?"

  
"First, it's called age play. Second, third, and fourth, none of your business," Joonmyun said.

  
"That means yes," Baekhyun whispered to Jongdae.

  
"Can you just explain what the fuck is going on?" Kyungsoo asked.

  
"Okay, a few years ago, I caught Chanyeol... Cutting," Joonmyun started, hesitantly. "And I kind of took him under my wing. Started watching him, making sure he was healthy and everything. A few months before debut, he was really stressed out, so I started looking for ways to lessen his stress. And I came across age play. We tried it out, and it seemed to really help, so we just kept it up."

  
" _So_..." Sehun said slowly, "does this mean he's maknae now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Butterfly song Joonmyun sings is called Nabiya and is a Korean lullaby, and it goes like this.
> 
> 나비야 나비야  
> 이리 날아 오너라  
> 노랑나비 흰 나비  
> 춤을 추며 오너라  
> 봄바람에 꽃잎도  
> 방긋방긋 웃으며  
> 참새도 짹짹짹  
> 노래하며 춤춘다 
> 
> Nabiya nabiya  
> iri nara onuhra  
> norang nabi heen nabi  
> choomul choomyuh onuhra
> 
> Bombalam-eh gotipdo  
> bang-gut bang-gut ootumyeh  
> chamsedo jek jek jek  
> norae hamyah choom choonda


	2. All That Really Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joonmyun guesses that's all that really matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small drabble about Suyeol

It bothers Chanyeol sometimes. How tall and lanky and _big_ he is. How much space he takes up. His soul, personality, _something inside of him_ , is small. Is tiny and needy and submissive.

  
He hates going out with Joonmyun and everyone talking to him like he's the one making decisions. He hates how big it makes him feel.

  
But Joonmyun never lets it bother him, always quick to draw the attention to himself and make it known that _he_ is the one in charge, not Chanyeol.

  
Chanyeol thinks that's the main reason why he and Joonmyun just work.

  
Chanyeol's last boyfriend, Baekhyun, had always made Chanyeol feel big and tall. Like he was taking up too much space. Like he took up so much space he was suffocating himself. Baekhyun loved to brag about how _big_ Chanyeol was, even though Chanyeol felt sick when he became aware of his dominating presence.

  
But Joonmyun makes him feel small, _tiny_ , even. In a good way. Especially when Joonmyun holds him to his chest and treats him like Chanyeol is fragile and small and made of glass and _important_. And when they fuck, Joonmyun makes him feel _so small_. Calls him _baby boy_ and moans _fuck, look how well you take my fat cock in your tiny hole_. And afterwards when Joonmyun cleans him and dresses him in pyjamas and takes care off him because _such a tiny baby can't take care of himself_. Because Joonmyun is _right_ and Chanyeol always revels when Joonmyun feeds him or bathes him or just takes care of him because Chanyeol rarely ever gets to feel so small and weak.

  
And Chanyeol makes Joonmyun feel big for the same reasons. Because Chanyeol _is_ small and needy and dependent. No one has ever needed Joonmyun like Chanyeol needs him. No one has ever _wanted_ him like Chanyeol wants him, how he _wants_ to be wanted. Joonmyun is always seen as small and weak and submissive. But Chanyeol always treats him like he's big and strong, and Joonmyun guesses that's all that really matters.


End file.
